Most variable resistance controls comprise a potentiometer which is well known in the art. Patents showing a compressible element for varying resistance are the following: U.S. Pat. Nos. Re. 28,595; 1,335,016; 1,335,019; 2,305,717; 2,375,178; 2,445,660; 2,951,817; and 4,163,204.